ubisoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance 3 Songs to the game
Well, this is a article to idea and songs to the coming Videogame of Just Dance 3, all users can give opinions and ideas. We do not support opinions with insults and profanity. Provides an Idea for this game low. Ideas: My Songs of this game can be and the name of song left and artist right and the musical genre en brackets: #Nookie - Limp Bizkit (Nu Metal) #Virtual insanity - Jamiroquai (Acid Jazz) #El apagon - Yuri (Latin Pop) Translated: The Blackout #Dressed for Success - Roxette (Rock) #Murder on the Dance Floor - Sophie Ellis Bextor (Nu Disco) #Do you really want to hurt me - Culture Club (New Wave) #I Don't Feel like dancing - Sccisor Sisters (Dance) #Tell me Baby - Red Hot Chili Peppers (Funk Rock) #Don't Go - Yazoo (New Wave) #Quiero verte mas - Francisca Valenzuela (Blues) Translated: I Want To See More #Go West - Pet Shop Boys (New Wave) #Kiss - Prince (Funk) #El Ritmo No Perdona - Daddy Yankee (Reggaeton) Translated: The Pace Is Unforgiving #Fix Up Look Sharp - Dizzee Rascal (Grime) #Le Freak - Chic (Disco) #No Sex for Ben - The Rapture (Dance Punk) #Maria - Blondie (Pop) #American Woman - Lenny Kravitz (Rock) #Jimmy - MIA (Electro) #I Don't Even Know Your Name - Alan Jackson (Country) #Loser - Beck (Rock) #Whine Up - Kat DeLuna (Dancehall) #Torero - Chayanne (Latin Pop) Translated: Bullfighter #Dance Dance - Fall Out Boy (Rock) #Rolling In The Deep - Adele (Soul) #Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars (Pop) #Fever Fever - Melody Club (Dance) #Weapon of Choice - Fatboy Slim (Electro) #Fun For Me - Moloko (Trip Hop) #In Your Eyes - Kylie Minogue (Dance) #David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland - When Love Takes Over (Trance) #Rock Your Body - Justin Timberlake (Pop Dance) #19-2000 (Soulchild Remix) - Gorillaz (Techno) #Disco Lies - Moby (Electro) 'Downloadable Songs' #Y Yo Sigo Aqui - Paulina Rubio (Latin Pop) Translated: And I'm Still Here # Always on My Mind - Pet Shop Boys (New Wave) #My Generation - Limp Bizkit (Rap Metal) #Respect - Aretha Franklin (Soul) #Miss Me Blind - Culture Club (New Wave) #Video Killed The Radio Star - The Buggles (Pop) #Jailhouse Rock - Elvis Presley (Rock) #Canned Heat - Jamiroquai (Disco) #Hollaback Girl - Gwen Stefani (Pop) #Noche, Playa, Lluvia - Luis Miguel (Latin Pop) Translated: Night Beach Rain #Are You Gonna Be My Girl - Jet (Rock) #California Girls - Katy Perry (Pop) #Falling Down - Selena Gomez & The Scene (Teen Pop) #My Doorbell - The White Stripes (Alternative Rock) #I Love Rock And Roll - Joan Jett (Rock) #Black Horse and Cherry Tree - KT Tunstall (Pop) #Boom Boom - Chayanne (Latin Pop) #Blue Monday - New Order (New Wave) #Brother Louie - Modern Talking (Pop) #Livin' La Vida Loca - Ricky Martin (Latin Pop) #Dancing With Myself - Billy Idol (Rock) #Arrasando - Thalia (Latin Pop) Translated: Sweeping *Well, this is a examples of songs to the new game of Just Dance 3, and the game can be available to Kinect Xbox, Play Station Move, Wii. By Mati Flish Caceres Reyes